jEAN E
by Platapuss
Summary: Nana comes across a Jeanie’s lamp in a small junk shop. Believing in the old myths about Jeanie’s, Nana rubs the lamp and is shocked when an actual Jeanie appears. It tells her to make 3 wishes. And immediately things go wrong from there.
1. How it began

**jEAN!E**

_I remember how it all started, just not how long ago it was. I've lost count of the time, after 256 days I lost count. Too bad really, I guess I'll just have to wait until someone lets me out to know right?

* * *

It was a few months after Nyu/Lucy died. It was a Saturday I think, no it was. I remember because I didn't have school and the district would have been closed on a Sunday._

So I was walking along and this cute little curio shop caught my eye. Things like that always amused me. So I went inside to have a look around.

"Hello! How are you today?" The shop owner waved at me from behind the counter. I smiled and waved back,

"I'm fine thank you." I said and turned one of the isles, of course there weren't many but you get the idea. The place was stuffed with oddities. Pigs feet in jars, shrunken heads on one shelf, bone daggers behind this glass plate. There were lamps and things hanging from the ceiling, puppets and stuff. Balls, bats, cards, foreign candy, you name it. I wish I had remembered what it was called though. They had a red carpet, and it smelled like pine needles, very clean. I liked that, cleaning reminded me of Nyu.

I eventually drifted to the back of the store to were the more expensive things were kept. Jewelry, and antiques mostly. Their had been this really cool black spear I wanted. There were carvings and pictures all over the handle. The spear head was sharp and had dozens of pointy teeth sticking out. I knew what those were fore, harder coming out than in. I was about to turn and leave when it caught my attention.

It, was a bottle. Hourglass shaped with intricate designs in the center, painted red, blue, purple. I knew I had to have it, even though it was 30 dollars. At that time I thought Mayu would love to see it, maybe we could all put flowers in it or something. So I bought it and brought it home.

"Hello everybody! It's Nana, I've come home. I have something to show you all." I said and waited for someone to answer.

"Nana! Hello how was your day? The others are out shopping they should be home soon." It was Kouta, he was always so kind to me. Like Papa was, I always loved Kouta. He came into the hall holding a steak knife and a bunch of carrots. "So?", he said giving me a quizzical look, "What is it you've got to show me?"

I swiftly pulled the bottle out from behind my back, I had used my special hands because it was easier. The bottle floated between us. "It's a bottle Kouta! Look how pretty it is!" I said it excitedly. I really hoped he would like it as much as I did, I already knew Mayu would.

Kouta smiled. "Nana this isn't just any bottle. It's a Jeanie lamp! Where did you get this?" Kouta looked very closely at the bottle. I knew his hands were full so I had used my vectors to turn it around for him.

"I bought it at some junk shop. They had all these things in there Kouta! I thought it was a vase for flowers or drinking. Look it even has a stopper so the water won't fall out! What's a Jeanie Kouta?"

He laughed at me and told me what it was, "Nana a Jeanie is a magical being that grants you three wishes. If your lucky there's one inside that bottle waiting for you to let him out!" He gestured towards the bottle.

"Whoa.." I had said unbelieving. I took it into my human hands and looked very closely at it. "So there could be a little man living inside my bottle? A real Jeanie?" I went to pull the stopper out when Kouta stopped me

"No no Nana! Don't do that! You have to rub the bottle for the Jeanie to come out!" The oven buzzer started buzzing, and Kouta ran off with his carrots down the hall. "I'm sorry Nana I have to go get the food before it burns!"

I laughed at Kouta. He was always so clumsy in the Kitchen but he took it so seriously. Mayu and Yuka came home at five from their shopping trip. They bought me a new dress, it was blue. I like that color.

"Mayu, Yuka, Nana has something that she'd like to show you all." Kouta winked at me happily.

"Oh right! You guys I have a Jeanie lamp! would you like to see it?"

"Really Nana? Are you sure it's not just a fake, where did you get it?" Mayu finished her meal and came over to me.

Yuka giggled and looked at Kouta, "Were you the one to feed her this bit of information? Jeanie's Kouta? Really?"

"No! It's true Kouta wouldn't lie to me! He said that there could be a Jeanie in my lamp! I don't really think there could be because how could a little man live in a bottle? But it is a Jeanie lamp!" I really wanted everyone to believe me. The lamp was special, it was so pretty looking.

"Well have you rubbed it yet?" Yuka challenged me to rub it. It's not that she was mean or strict or anything like that, she was just trying to be a good mother to me. I actually thought it was kind of funny. Challenging someone to rub a lamp?

I laughed at her. "No! Of course not yet! I'm going to tonight though." Mayu tugged on my sleeve. Since I wasn't really paying attention my arm popped off.

"AHH! I'm so sorry Nana!" She said and handed me the arm. I put it back on with my vectors.

"No problem Mayu. It's ok." I grabbed her hand then pulled her up the stairs.  
"Are we going to see the lamp?" She giggled happily and raced me the rest of the way up.

"Yeah it's in my room!" I lead her into my room and over to my dresser where I had placed my lamp. Right next to Papa's tie.  
"See, " I said, "Isn't it beautiful? It's a Jeanie lamp right? That's the kind?"

Mayu picked it up and looked carefully, brows furrowed in concentration. "Yep. Sure thing. It's a Jeanie lamp no question. So," She looked up at me, "What are you going to wish for if it's real?"

I paused. I wasn't really sure of what I wanted at first, I hadn't given it any thought. But then something came to me. "Papa. I want Papa back." Mayu had given me a sad smile at that.

"That's a good wish Nana, a real good wish."

That night I sat up in bed staring at my new treasure. I had decided to give the rubbing thing a try, so I rubbed it.

_That was the stupidest thing I ever did._


	2. Chapter 2

**jEAN!E**

That night I sat up in bed staring at my new treasure. I had decided to give the rubbing thing a try, so I rubbed it. Then there was this bright light, and a man in a black suit was standing on the middle of my bed. He came out of nowhere, just like magic.

I was in shock. Of all the people in the world to find a Jeanie, ME Nana the quadriplegic diclonus got the Jeanie. "Are you a Jeanie?" I asked." Are you my Jeanie?" I looked up at the mans face, he looked normal enough to me. I hadn't seen all that many humans in my life but I knew there was nothing out of the ordinary about him. Plain guy, sandy brown hair, brown eyes. Blah.

He looked down at me and gave me this strange smile. "Yes, I am here to grant you, Nana, three wishes. Thank you for freeing me of my prison. It's been hundreds of years since I've been out." Some questions didn't need to be asked, that's why I didn't ask how he knew my name. I mean you didn't ask somebody how they made wishes come true right?

"No problem," I said, "You must have been very stuffy and cramped inside that bottle." I really couldn't grasp the fact that standing in front of me was a magical being. Having strange abilities or power, whatever you want to call them, was nothing out of the ordinary for me. I have six, or had, six arms! No, it was the hundreds of years bit. How could somebody live hundreds of years in a bottle? I wanted to ask Kouta about it later.

The Jeanie knelt down before me and smiled. His teeth were very white. "So, what do you want to wish for?" He got straight down to business. I didn't keep him waiting.

"I wish for Papa. I wish papa were back here with nana, I wish number 37 had died and not Papa!" I jumped up and shouted out my wish. It was one of the most exciting moments of my life, I just knew that the Jeanie would be able to bring Papa back to me.

The Jeanie stood up and hopped off my bed. "Wish granted." He waved his hand at my window, and I rushed over to see the results.

I didn't see anything Outside, it was just the usual. Tears started to well up in my face and I yelled at him. That stupid Jeanie in a suit. "Hey! Where is Papa! You said you would give Nana her Papa! But there is no Papa!" The tears dropped from my eyes and glided down my cheeks. "Where is he!" I screamed and pushed him away from me.

"Nana! Nana are you ok?" Kouta and Yuka came running down the hall. I guess I was screaming a bit loudly.

"Nana what-" Yuka screeched when she saw my Jeanie. It must have been strange for her, very unexpected. Kouta's eyes were huge, in shock at usual.

"W-WHO is that man! Why is he in your room at this hour? Nana?" Yuka pointed her finger angrily at Jeanie and waited for an answer. Meanwhile Mayu had just woken up and stumbled into the doorway, she was half asleep until she spotted my special friend.

"Nana! Oh wow, is he a Jeanie?" Mayu moved to rush over to him, but Kouta woke from his daze and grabbed her.

"No Mayu! Nana owes us an explanation, and don't worry Yuka. He wouldn't be here is Nana really didn't want him to be.

Now that whole time I had been looking franticly back and forth from my family to my Jeanie, Family to Jeanie wondering what they were going to do. I was afraid Yuka might go ballistic and start throwing things, but thankfully she hadn't. Jeanie himself had been just standing calmly behind me smiling and watching. Jeanie stared down at my family with the same look he'd given me before. Like his eyes were grinning and his mouth was frowning. I know that doesn't make sense but that's what it was like.

I turned to them and answered, "Everybody, this is my Jeanie. I just made a wish." Then I turned to him for my answer. Was my

Papa really outside waiting for me? I looked at him with pleading eyes and he answered me by placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me to the door. The others parted as he came by.

"Your Papa is outside girl, why don't you go see him?" He said to me, then he laughed. "Wouldn't you all, like to see him?"

I laughed and ran past him down to the door, with the others following. "Nana! Nana! please who is this?" Yuka called after me as I raced outside to find Papa.

Mayu joined in, "This is so exciting Nana! A real Jeanie!" She caught up to me as I rounded the corner of the house, the part where the Jeanie had pointed to go.

I stopped dead in my tracks. This couldn't be my Papa.

There on the ground before me was this gasping twitching, thing. One look wouldn't have told you it was a person, let alone my Papa. Sure it had the shape of a man, but not the looks of one. All of Papa's skin was melted and wrinkled, he looked like a melting wax doll. It was disgusting, his ears had been burned off leaving only little black holes and tiny little nubs of cartilage left. All of the hair on papa's body was gone too, he had no eyebrows. Papa's eyes rolled back into his head in pain, pure white excruciating pain.

His lipless mouth gaped and gasped for air, and some of his teeth were burned black as well. His nose was gone too, the black holes that lead into his face oozed something yellow-y. I don't know what it was but it was disgusting, Horrifying. Worse was how his body was curled up and stuck in certain spots. His skin had fused at the joints and all of his fingers and toes were gone. He didn't really look human, he was more of a twitching skin blob.

Mayu screamed when she saw him. I could hear her gag and vomit. I could hear the others run up behind me, and I heard Yuka's shocked scream before she fainted and fell to the ground. But all I was paying any attention to were the gasps and groans coming out of the freak laying on the ground. My Papa.

Tears streamed freely down my face but I couldn't bring myself to wipe them or even to look away. I was frozen.

"Nana! Mayu! Yuka.." Kouta was trying to get everyone up and away from the site of my twisted creation. So this is what Papa would have looked like if he had survived the explosion?

"NANA! NANA!" Mayu cried and pulled me away from the sight. He eyes were red and her shirt was covered in filth, the smell was so sour, as bad as Papa's burnt flesh. I retched and turned away from her to throw up.

"I'm sorry Mayu, I'm sorry Papa!" Mayu dragged me away and back to the house, and Kouta carried Yuka behind us.

Inside I collapsed and cried violently. The pain I felt in my heart was worse than when Lucy had ripped me limb from limb. I felt so awful to have done this to Papa! He should have died no wonder he didn't survive, this was what he would have lived with.

"Jeanie make it stop! Make it all go away!" I screamed from the couch I was laying on, Mayu was next to me crying as well.

"All right." He said and left the house, he returned a few minutes later. During that time Kouta came into the room to tell us he and put Yuka to bed.

"Mayu you should go take a bath and relax. Forget what you just saw. Go take a bath, go to sleep. Do something other than sit and cry." He touched Mayu on the arm to gain her attention. She nodded her head and groggily stood up.

"Yes Kouta.." she mumbled and looked back at me before leaving. I was sitting with my head bowed and my hands folded in my lap. I didn't want to look anyone in the face right now. I didn't want to see their fear or disgust.

Kouta sat down and took me into his arms.

"Kouta I'm so sorry for this. I didn't mean for my wish to turn out this badly. I'm so sorry all of this had to happen." Tears started to well up in my eyes again, making my vision blurry. I had never known that a person could cry this much. Where did it all come from?

"Shhh. It's ok Nana. We can all understand you wanting your father back. But-" He wiped the tears off of my cheeks before continuing, " you should also know that playing god will only have bad results. And that Jeanie's are very tricky characters."

At this I looked up at Kouta, So Jeanie's were tricky things?

Jeanie returned just then. "The request you placed has been taken care of. I left no evidence of the wish." Jeanie bowed and walked up stairs. How could he be so casual about it? Hadn't he just disposed of a living human life?

Kouta got up too, "I'm going to bed now Nana" he said, looking a bit disgusted. Then he left, leaving me alone.

"So Jeanie's are tricky Kouta?" I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes. I would sleep here until morning, right then I felt too exhausted to do anything else but sleep.

_It was then I decided that I only had to wish more carefully._


	3. Chapter 3

I remember the morning after I woke up a bit dazed and confused on the couch. It took me a few seconds to figure out why I was sleeping out of my bed. When it all came back to though it put me in a down mood. Honestly I wouldn't be sorry to forget about all of that. My stomache felt severly empty so I went to the itchen to see what was left in the fridge. We always had more food now that Lucy was gone, between me and her we ate like elephants. Yuka always told us that, "Goodness Nana! You eat like an elephant!" or, "Nyu! Kouta how can she eat that much?" It was good when it was like that, back then. 

Inside the fridge I saw the milk carton and pulled it out. While pouring myself a bowl of cereal I considered wishing Lucy back to life, but only for a second. After seeing what Papa had come back as I imeadiatly decided against it, beside the fact that Lucy was too dangerous to be around. I couldn't protect my family if she were around.

I remember the morning after I woke up a bit dazed and confused on the couch. It took me a few seconds to figure out why I was sleeping out of my bed. When it all came back to though it put me in a down mood. Honestly I wouldn't be sorry to forget about all of that. My stomach felt severely empty so I went to the kitchen to see what was left in the fridge. We always had more food now that Lucy was gone, between me and her we ate like elephants. Yuka always told us that, "Goodness Nana! You eat like an elephant!" or, "Nyu! Kouta how can she eat that much?" It was good when it was like that, back then.

Inside the fridge I saw the milk carton and pulled it out. While pouring myself a bowl of cereal I considered wishing Lucy back to life, but only for a second. After seeing what Papa had come back as I immediately decided against it, beside the fact that Lucy was too dangerous to be around. I couldn't protect my family if she were around.

_I guess it was a bad decision not to bring her back after all._

Yuka groggily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "Mmm good morning." She obviously wasn't awake yet.

"Good morning Yuka! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept like a log, but my head hurts though.." Yuka trailed off and started off into space, it looked like she was thinking hard about something. "hey.. Nana, " She brought her eyes to mine, "w-was yesterday, a nightmare?" Yuka wasn't asleep anymore, she was awake now.

I took a bite of my cereal and set the spoon down heavily, I couldn't lie to her. "No, Yuka yesterday was all real. I made it happen. I'm sorry you had to see that." My head hung low. I was ready for a slap, shouting something.

"Oh, " she barely smiled, "yeah it's ok Nana just be more careful next time. Everyone's 'it's ok' attitude seemed so fake, they were only pretending to forgive me for what I did. I hated it, it confused me, if they were angry or upset they should have just let it out! Letting it build up inside, that just makes it worse.

"Humph!" I snorted and headed up to Mayu's room, leaving Yuka most likely confused. I didn't care right then because it was still the weekend, Sunday actually. Making the best of this day and having some fun felt like the right thing to do, it would give me some time to forget about my second wish. I knocked on the door, "Mayu! Mayu it's me Nana are you awake?" I waited for her answer, Mayu grumbled and grunted behind the door. I heard her roll over in bed, and I sighed. She defiantly was not a morning person but what I had in mind would wake her up. "Mayu I'm going shopping today come with me!" In an instant the door was open and Mayu was rushing around getting her things together.

"Great idea, I want to go for cloths, that fine with you?" Mayu stopped in her hurry to pull the sleeve of her coat on, she grabbed her purse and stepped out of the room.

I couldn't believe it, she had done that so fast. "Yeah that's actually what I wanted to do." Before we left I stopped by my room for a change of clothes, and to get my money. When I walked in there he was, the Jeanie, sitting cross legged in the middle of my bed bouncing a ball innocently against the wall.

"So have you decided on your second wish?" Thump, the ball hit the wall and bounced back to his waiting hands. "It's best if you think of it soon. Very soon." Thump. He looked up for my answer, "Well? What's your wish?"

I ignored him and gathered my things. Why did he have to be so pushy? What was his rush to get back in the bottle? Besides, I hadn't figured out what I wanted yet. There were a million and two things to wish for, but the right one hadn't shown itself to me yet. "I dunno, maybe I'll figure it out while were shopping."

My Jeanie frowned. "Sooner than later girl." His voice stung like ice, he'd never spoken so coldly. Thump, the ball sounded again. It scared me so I backed away, raising my vectors in defense.

"Don't tell me what to do." I said flatly, then left my room slamming the door after me. Mayu gave me a look once I was downstairs but I let it go and we went to the mall in peace.

* * *

That day we went on the biggest shopping spree. I spent all my saved up money, that I had earned not the rest of what Papa had given me, on food and clothes. Mayu and I were going to be the two most fashionable girls in town. We stopped at all the big brand stores and for all the styles; punk, preppy, Goth, mod, Boho, everything. Honestly until that day I hadn't known that shopping could be so invigorating! It cleared my mind completely, and Mayu hadn't mentioned last nights episode once. Around noon after we had eaten in the food court Mayu stopped outside the mall's nail salon. 

"Nana I want to get my nails done, will you come with me?" She spoke happily. I had never know her to have had a manicure but I had seen Yuka get one before so I agreed to go in with her. We walked inside and I sat down while Mayu was lead to a station by a beautician.

"Oh Panaru! It's good to see you!" Panaru was a classmate of ours, and as it turned out was seated right next to Mayu getting her nails done as well.

"Wow can you believe how weird this is? Running in to you at the same time?" They started talking and I stopped listening. It's not that I didn't like Panaru or anything, really I barely knew her, truthfully I was jealous. She was able to get both her hands and feet done and I would never be able to. Sure my arms and legs looked real, but they would never grow, my nails wouldn't either. So if I chipped something off, it would always look like that. I could get them done, but it just wasn't the same. I started to get infuriated.

'Why did she have to cut everything off! She tried to kill me in the cruelest of ways, so that if I made it through I'd still be a freak. Like my horns don't get enough stares! I always have to wear hats and ribbons! Halloween is the only day I didn't have to worry about being a diclonus.' I stood up and left the parlor, Mayu and Panaru didn't notice with all their happy chatting.

Once outside back in the mall I called for him, "JEANIE! Jeanie I have a wish!" People turned their heads as they walked by but I paid them no heed. MY Jeanie appeared behind me with an evil smirk on his face. He look very satisfied with me.

"Ah, you see girl this makes me very happy. Very happy indeed. What is it you wish for? A new fur coat, and enemies painful demise? Wish anything and I'll grant it." He bowed, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I'm going to be very specific this time, so their won't be any mistakes." I said, "I wish that Lucy had never cut my limbs off and that my body was back to normal, all my limbs re-attached. Grow able, cut able, alive the whole nine yards. I want limbs again, so I can have a normal healthy body." There I had said it, my wish was a little long winded but I had to make sure nothing came back wrong. Jeanie raised an eye brow and looked around.

"Ahh." He said finally then raised his arms above his head. I felt a pulse in the air and my fake limbs popped off. If it hadn't been for my vectors I would have been sent crashing to the floor. In the link of any eye though I had limbs again, nice ones too! They were fit and slightly muscular, the nails were even done on the hands too! I smiled before I heard a blood chilling scream. People started running from the parlor.

"Call a hospital! Call a hospital! A bomb went off hurry call for help!" One of the beauticians ran out crying and screaming, she was covered in blood. It dripped down her face and soaked her hands. From were I was standing she looked like the lady that had been making up Mayu.

"Mayu!" I called and ran into the chaos. I had to make sure nothing had happened to my best friend. After running in so quickly I slipped on someone's blood and fell forwards. My new arms caught me though before I could hit the floor.

"Nana! Nana did y-you do this! NANA! Please did a diclonus do this?" I looked up to see Mayu cradling a disfigured Panaru. All of her limbs were torn off and missing. I realized then where they had gone. Looked at me in absolute fear. Yes I had done this. unintentionally but I had done it.

"Mayu I'm sorry! I wished for my arms and legs back! I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen! Please forgive me Mayu!" I reached out to touch my best friend but she jerked back away from me, clinging tightly to the dead girl.

"You killed her Nana! YOU KILLED HER!" Mayu cried and whipped a bottle of nail polish behind be. I heard it hit something and turned to see what it was.

My Jeanie grunted and flung the object back at Mayu. "NO! Don't!" I blocked the missile and sent it crashing into a wall. "You bastard you killed Panaru! I won't forgive you!" My vectors shot out to attack him, he too went flying into a wall.

"Nana make him go away! All he ever does is evil! He's cursed believe me make him go away!" Mayu screamed.

I nodded and looked up to make my third wish only to find the Jeanie gone. I would banish him later then. I had to tear Mayu away from the corpse, with her crying the entire time.

_I decided that day that magic was very bad._


	4. The end

The police and paramedics came to the mall and rushed Panaru's body away in one of their ambulances. They also took some of the beauticians, who were in shock, and some of the shoppers, who got hurt in the rush to exit the mall. Mayu was one of the people taken away to the hospital, I was very reluctant to leave her side at first, seeing as how it was all my fault to begin with, AS usual. Again my stupid Jeanie had screwed things up, but more on that later. I unlike the others, was taken to a police station for questioning along with Mayu's beautician, Panaru's was in the hospital. The poor women had gotten drenched in the girls blood. 

They repeatedly asked me who I was, why I was there, my relationship to the victim, and things like that. I was very lucky that they didn't ask me to remove my hat, if they had the organization would have surely been clued in to my position. Reluctantly they let me go, seeing as how they had no real reason to keep me there, my story checked out with Mayu. I learned that she had been checked out of the hospital to be questioned. They had asked the beautician how Mayu had been acting, and about me. They put Mayu and I on the witness list.

That was the bad part. I was a bundle of nerves by the time they dismissed me because I don't have a past identity. Yuka and Kouta adopted me, but that's as far back as it got. If the police dug to deep they would find out what I was. When they me out from the questioning, Yuka and Kouta rushed over and took me into their arms. They said comforting things, reassuring words, things like that. It will be alright, we won't let them take you away, they can't blame you for anything. Mayu was released a while later, and then we left to go home.

The ride back wasn't as lovingly. There was an awkward silence, nobody seemed to want to speak, to say anything. The tension was driving me crazy, coincidentally it was driving Mayu crazy as well. She kept fidgeting and sighing. I could see her picking at the skin above her fingernails, that was definitely going to ruin her manicure. "We should get rid of that Jeanie. This is all his twisted fault." She said dryly, finally something! Mayu looked very tired, worn out mostly, that type of tired you get from stress. Every once in a while a stray tear would seep from her eye and roll down her cheek.

Mayu was mourning, yet I was not. I wish I could have cried too, I wanted to cry so badly for what I had done to Panaru. I couldn't though, she just wasn't that important to me. I felt disgusted with myself, and what I was. Why couldn't I cry? Was it because I was a diclonus, a man slaughtering machine with that for it's only purpose? I was afraid that this may be true, even though I'd never killed someone. The remorse I felt was not for the girls death, but for all the sadness I'd caused my family during the past days. I kept hurting them, they kept having to see all this blood, Mayu especially. She didn't need this, her life has been hell before us, as mine had been. Yet unlike her I had the natural ability to stand the blood and gore, it didn't hurt me one bit. By now she must be scarred, seeing my limbs ripped off, Panaru's ripped off, my Papa's skin peeled away. I hoped she didn't go crazy like Lucy did. I knew she wouldn't though, Lucy was one of a kind. Mayu would never be like her I knew, but the fear still lurked in the dark recesses of my mind. _"Always a possibility,"_ my brain said.

During all of my thinking I had been resting my head on the window, seeing but not seeing the world flashing by as we drove home. I hadn't been paying attention to anything at all. I lifted my head off the door and listened as Kouta finished a sentence, "-that's the only way to do it that I can think of."

"Hmm? Kouta what did you say?" I perked up, maybe this was important. I glanced over to see if my 'sister' thought so as well, Mayu was looking out the window.

"Nana listen next time. " Yuka said. Familiar landmarks flashed by, the car had taken us into our neighborhood by now.

"What I was saying was, that the only way to dispel a Jeanie is by putting him back in his bottle. Trick or force him back in some how. I think we all agree that he's no good. Mayu told us about the wish at the mall. All he does is evil. Weren't you listening at all Nana? We've been talking about him for about five minutes now." Yeah, Kouta was right, I hadn't been listening and my Jeanie was evil. I already knew that though.

I looked over to Mayu for advice, "Make him go away Nana." She sounded almost angry with me. Her voice was thick with emotion, fear, anger, anguish, pain. No, it wasn't like the time I knocked Nyu out, this time her voice was full of pain and fear.

We pulled up into the drive way and turned of the car. As we approached the house I realized I'd forgotten my prosthetics at the mall. _'crap!'_ It was too bad, they had worked really well. _'Oh well, some one can get a good buck off of those I guess.'_

Once inside Mayu headed up to her room, Yuka to the kitchen, and Kouta and I to the living room. A nice relaxing sit on the couch would do me some good after such a stressful day._ 'Let the TV melt my brain cells for a hour or two,'_ Nana was too worn out to care!

Kouta turned on the lamp and light illuminated the room. "Huh? I didn't even touch-"

Jeanie put his hand back down to his side, "Well it sure took you all a long time to get home."

"Hey did you do that?" Kouta said, confused again.

Jeanie cracked his neck and smirked, "Who else?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat down on the sofa. "What were you doing waiting for us in the dark? that's kinda' creepy you know."

"yeah." Kouta walked over and turned on the television. He sat down by me to watch the TV.

"Nana you know what this is about." Jeanie gave me one of his cold and silent stares that I had become to know him by. I hated him, how could he be so cool and calm like that? What a monster. Lucy was the only other person I'd ever hated as much as I did him.

"I guess I might know. What exactly do you think I know?" I said.

"You plan on putting me back into that bottle. You want to get rid of me and trap me back in that glass prison Nana." His words were lined in acid. "But you won't do that."

I growled, "It's because you're evil and you know it! Your magic doesn't have to hurt people like that! What you do isn't needed, what YOU do only causes pain! You're a bad Jeanie, and you have to go away!" My vectors slammed into him with such force that the couch was knocked over. At first I was shocked with myself, and just stood there panting like a fool. I'd never used my hands to hurt anything other than a diclonus before. Exceptions could be made for the Jeanie.

After my attack Kouta cried out and dove behind the couch. He was smart and knew when to get out of the way.

"That wasn't necessary girl. We just need to agree on one thing." Jeanie stood up and wiped off his suit, then cracked his knuckles.

"You make the third wish, and I don't go back into the bottle. Deal?" He looked frustrated, I was pleased.

"No deal. You'll just hurt more people, in some strange twisted way. Just go back into your bottle, or I will hurt you."

Jeanie raised his left arm, "Maybe I can change your mind." Kouta levitated from the floor, and cracked into the ceiling. Dust fell and the lights flickered and shook. Kouta coughed and groaned.

"Help! get me down!" His body was pressed tight against the plaster, his arms and legs spread out. Forks and knives flew in from the kitchen, Kouta screamed before they pierced his flesh. His palms and ankles poured forth a shower of blood. Briefly it rained red before the droplets splattered onto, and stained, the wooden floor. Kouta's tears fell and mingled with his blood on the floor.

Jeanie frowned and covered his ears "Shut your mouth." He said and forced Kouta's mouth shut. Then he looked back to me and said, "Change your mind yet?"

_'Hell no,'_ I thought. Desperately I tried to use my vectors to pull Kouta down, but nothing happened. "What's going on!" I said, "Why aren't my hands working?" Jeanie raised his right arm now, and slowly began to suck the air out from Kouta's lungs. His eyes snapped open and grew wide, nostrils flaring as he tried to take in precious oxygen. Then his eyes started to grow wider, like some intense pressure was trying to pull them out, and turn red.

"Put him down!" I screamed, tears ran widely down my face, "Let him down stop! STOP!" I couldn't do anything. I was useless.

Yuka ran in from the hall and gasped at the sight of her cousin being tortured on the ceiling. "W-what's going on! w-what-" She was thrown back into a wall and knocked out cold, hitting the floor with a thud.

I ran over to her, "Yuka!" I said, but Jeanie cut me off. He demanded he be heard.

"Pay attention to me girl!" He stopped strangling Kouta and began to twist at his legs and arms. I heard the joints pop and snap and his limbs were dislocated. There were several loud cracks, and I knew his bones had been broken. He looked like a twisted bloody rag doll, arms and legs twisted in impossible directions.

"Shall we hear what your care taker has to say?" He waved his hand and sharp screams immediately followed, they were so loud, and so full of agony. I cried for Kouta, I knew what kind of pain he was in. That's how I had felt when my limbs were cut off.

"You'll make your third wish now! Or he dies!"

"No, I can't" I fell to the floor sobbing "someone, someone else will get hurt! I can't!" Kouta screamed again and again. He sounded like death, I wanted him to stop so badly, to stop screaming, to stop making those horrible noises.

"Kill me! STOP! Just kill me already! AH!" My heart felt broken and smashed to pieces. Kouta wanted death. I was disgusted with my self, because I knew I would give it to him. Footsteps sounded on the ceiling, Mayu was making her way to the stairs. I was torn, should I help Mayu or Kouta first?

"Kouta don't wish for something like that! It'll all be over soon, I promise!" I turned and dashed towards the stairs, "Mayu don't come down! It's not safe!" I saw her confused on the steps, her right foot was suspended in mid air, her left hand on the railing.

"Why what's going on? Nana what's happening?"

"Never mind that j-just go back upstairs!" I raced back to the living room. "Jeanie put Kouta down, I'll make your DAM! wish." He chuckled and released him, Kouta fell and slammed into the floor. There was another crack, his nose was broken.

"Nana., make the pain stop.." I nodded my head, my vectors snaked forth to end his life. Once the deed was done I trembled and looked back at the monster that had caused all of this. My Jeanie, the destructor of my family. "I wish Mayu was somewhere safe and happy, somewhere where she'll never have to hurt ever again." I thought,_ 'maybe it's not too late to save her.'_ but I was wrong. All I saved her from was the shock of Kouta's death.

Jeanie smirked and clapped his hands, then there was a tumbling on the stairway, and Mayu's body came crashing down. She was dead, I knew it instantly, no body tumbled the way hers did unless it was dead. I cradled her lifeless body in my arms and rocked back and forth. She was such a good girl, she had always been so kind. Now at least she could be at peace, I hoped she was in heaven. "Why did you have to kill her?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

Jeanie walked over and placed and arm around my shoulder, whispering into my ear, "Because it's fun, killing and all that. So-" he rose behind me and twirled around happily, "Now you go in the bottle!" I gasped. I hadn't expected that. Then I found myself inside a bottle shaped room, the world as I knew it was gone.

* * *

"So, now I'm Nana the magical Jeanie! Now how does that sound to you?" The girl, my savior, backed away from me warily. "Ut ut ahh, now where are you going? I'm not like that other guy at all! Weren't you listening to my story?"

She turned and tried to flee but I pulled her back to me with my vectors, holding her against me in a tight embrace. "Rub the lamp, get three wishes. Come on make a wish, I'm nothing like that other guy!" I couldn't hold back my chuckle, _"I promise." _

**End**


End file.
